


Let them all behind.

by KatrinDieSithFrau



Series: A New Era [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Movie: Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, They survive, alternative ending, another ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 09:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20328892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinDieSithFrau/pseuds/KatrinDieSithFrau
Summary: This is based on one of my dreams, so somethings aren't very accurate and logical. Have fun reading!





	Let them all behind.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on one of my dreams, so somethings aren't very accurate and logical. Have fun reading!

Grievous had thought that he won the battle between him and Kenobi, but he was wrong. While he was ready to approach Obi-Wan and electrocute him with the guard's weapon to cause him fall of the cliff.

But Obi-Wan didn't loose time. He saw Grievous' blaster that had previously fallen on the ground beside them and with the Force he pulled it and prepared to blast him. He aimed.

But his blast was dodged by a lightsaber. Obi-Wan couldn't believe in his eyes.

"Dooku?! Didn't he die in Grievous' cruiser?!" He said aloud astonished.

Dooku was surprisingly alive, on a speeder, protecting Grievous from the blaster bolts. He eventually pushed Obi-Wan off the cliff.

The Jedi let a short scream. The Count's move surprised him, even though it shouldn't at the same time. He landed in a small lake, so he survived.

Meanwhile, Grievous was grateful and confused at the same time. And felt kind of defeated for not being able to just kill a Jedi without having his skin saved. Still he was grateful. Grateful to have Dooku alive and well, and to be saved by him. It's true then. He really loves him. He would never abandon him.

Strange, isn't it... At first, they didn't even want to see each other's face. And now... Now they need each other more than anything. Now they have the strongest will to live, for each other.

"Hop on! We don't have much time!" Dooku shouted to his astonished lover, whom it took a while to realise what was happening. He got on the speeder right behind him, and grabbed his waist firmly.

"Were you resurrected or something?!" Grievous joked with obvious happiness in his speech.

"I never died, my dear. Skywalker kid and "Lord" Sidious were decieved. I sent one of your guards disguised in a hologram. They didn't take a hint!" Dooku explained while driving the speeder.

"Thank you for saving me..."

"I would do it at any cost..."

"... Eh, our... Destination?"

"Not cleared... At first, my ship."

"And what are we going to do about the war or our allies?"

"Let them all behind, Grievous. We won't have to be concerned about such things anymore... I, eh, let's say have other plans for us and the Galaxy. All we have to do is wait and plan..."

"I'm willing to let everything behind for you... For us..."

Dooku smiled. "Me too. I love you."

Grievous' eyes "smiled" too. "I also love you..."


End file.
